


[ART] When Passions Collide

by areyouokaypanda



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Art, M/M, cheesy romance novel cover, strategically censored nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouokaypanda/pseuds/areyouokaypanda
Summary: Art for Miri1984'sWhen Passions Collide.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde, Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde/Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam
Comments: 15
Kudos: 61





	1. Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When Passions Collide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970485) by [Miri1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984). 




	2. Oh. Brilliant. (Spoilers for Chapter 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was just going to be for the cover art, but then I got inspired sooooooo here's some minor spoilers for chapter 4 of [When Passions Collide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970485/chapters/54911299).


	3. Zolf is a sexy dwarf (comic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't canon to the Passions story, but it did get drawn quite a while ago as a direct result of conversation about the fic, _so here we go~_.


	4. Grizzop is mad... among other things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another scene that's not canon to the fic, but that absolutely could have been in a slightly altered universe~

  



End file.
